


Lana on the Balcony

by SureenInk



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10138325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SureenInk/pseuds/SureenInk
Summary: Lana is an average girl living in an average apartment. Well... not everything about her is average. When her fondness for being naked leads her to relax nude in the morning on her balcony, her neighbor, Elain, finds out. What will Lana do with Elain's eyes on her?





	

Lana was an average girl. She lived an average life, worked an average job, lived in an average apartment. Even Lana's body was no more than average. Her bust wasn't too big, but it wasn't small either. Her hair wasn't long, but it wasn't short as it went down just below her shoulders. Her hair was violet in color, about the only thing not average about her.

Lana stretched as she awoke. It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining brightly, casting its warmth upon the world. Lana lived in an area where the sky was clear of smog, allowing the sun to warm the area with ease. Even during the colder days, as long as the sun was out, no more than a light jacket was generally needed.

Her apartment had a single window in it, one that also served as a sliding door out into the balcony. While there was a curtain that could cover the window, Lana enjoyed the sunlight and the warmth it brought, so she rarely had the curtain closed.

Lana slipped the blanket off her body, revealing the curves and soft flesh of hers. She wore no clothes when she slept, a habit she had had since she was young. Truthfully, clothes rarely interested her. If she was at home, it was more than likely she would be undressed. Of course, she'd dress if the situation required it, such as a friend coming over to hang out with her. However, such events rarely occurred, leaving her generally unclothed.

Lana made her way to the balcony. She opened the sliding door and stepped out, feeling the warm sun and the cool air upon her soft flesh. She stood in the center of the balcony, holding her arms out at her sides. She closed her eyes as she allowed herself to relax and feel the soothing feeling of the wind and sun.

"Do you ever get dressed in the morning?" a female voice asked from Lana's right. Lana's eyes darted open and she turned, seeing her neighbor in her own balcony. Her neighbor was a beautiful woman named Elain, and she was not much older than Lana. She had long brown hair that came down to the middle of her back. Elain was bigger busted than Lana was, but not by much.

Lana squeaked and quickly covered herself with her hands. Her face turned red as she spoke up, "H-Hello, Elain."

Elain rose an eyebrow. "What's the point in covering up now? I've been able to see everything for a good minute now."

Lana's face for even deeper red. "Th-that long?"

"You've been standing here for about a minute now, so yeah. I was going to say something at first..." Elain stepped up to the edge of her balcony, leaning on the guardrail. "...But I was too enthralled by staring at your gorgeous body."

Lana's face couldn't have been any more red now. "I-I'm not... gorgeous."

"Yet, here I am saying you are. Why would I say such a thing if it were not true?"

Lana turned away. "I-I don't know."

"Then it must be true."

Lana shook her head. "I-if you were so enthralled, then why'd you suddenly speak up?"

"Because, I like seeing you embarrassed even more than when you're not."

Lana grumbled. "I'm going inside now." She turned to walk back to the patio door.

"Aww, and here I was anticipating to see you do more."

"Do more?" Lana turned back to Elain. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you were clearing enjoying everything. I thought you might find... further enjoyment, if you know what I mean." Elain winked.

"Y-you mean... N-no, of course not! I'm not going to just start playing with myself out here! That's only something I do in private!"

"Oh, so you do do it, huh?" Elain giggled. Lana grumbled in embarrassment. "I wouldn't tell anyone if you decided to do it here, though. I bet you have adorable moans."

Lana opened her mouth to speak, but no words came to mind. Instead, a feeling passed through her body. It was a desire, a yearning, to try exactly what Elain had said. No, absolutely not. She refused to even consider the idea of doing such a thing out in the open.

Lana felt another yearning in her body. She was becoming hot, and not from being in the sun. Her lower bits were begging for attention. She but her lip. She wanted to go inside, to deal with this sensation inside of her. Yet, the thought of going in and doing it there just didn't feel satisfactory. The desire was coming from wanting it there, on her balcony.

"So, are you going in or not?" Elain pestered.

"No..." Lana turned back towards Elain. "But I'm not going to... y-you know..."

Elain shrugged. "That's up to you." She slipped her thumbs under the straps of her shirt, sliding them down with her hands. Lana got a full view of her chest as Elain's shirt slid down, eventually dropping to the ground. "I don't have any problem with it." Elain helped on of her breasts, gently rubbing it with her hand.

Lana tried to turn away, but her mind returned to the thought of Elain. Was she really going to strip as well? And even moreso. Was she going to do... that? Lana watched as Elain grabbed the skirt she was wearing. Her hands pushed it down, letting her lower curves become visible. A pair of pink panties was all she had now, and those lasted no longer. Elain's hands grabbed her panties and slipped them down.

Lana again turned beat red. Elain was naked now, just like her. But... there was no way, right? Elain wouldn't just... do that right out in the open... Would she? It was looking like she would, as Elain's hand lowered to between her legs. Her fingers gently caressed her lower region.

Elain let out a low moan as her fingers gently played around her lower parts. Lana found herself again becoming hot as she watched. Elain giggled as she teased Lana by slipping one finger into herself, only to pull it out.

"Y-you're really... g-going to..."

Elain moaned as she pressed two of her fingers inside of her. This time, the fingers did not come out, but only moved back a little, then pushed in again.

Lana felt herself getting hotter. Her own parts were practically begging her now. They cried for attention, and Lana felt her hand begin to caress her own breast. She squeaked a little as she tried to suppress a moan from her hand acting on its own.

Elain moaned again as her hand moved a little faster. Her body yearned for more as she allowed herself to continue playing. "Are you enjoying the view?" she asked as she looked at Lana.

"I-I..." She was. Lana didn't want to admit it, but she really was. She was having a harder and harder time resisting her own temptations. Lana's hand gently caressed the skin of her chest as it moved down to get stomach, finally stopping between her legs. Her own fingers began to stroke at her own parts.

This only made Elain begin to move faster and harder with her own hand. "Come join me, Lana. It feels amazing out here, where everyone could see."

That was the problem! Everyone could see. Anyone in the office building across from her apartment could see, anyone in the higher up apartments could see, everyone could see. But... that didn't mean they would...

No, she couldn't do it. If anyone saw her, they'd think she was a pervert. She'd get kicked out of her apartment, then where would she go? She didn't have another place to live... she... She let out a moan.

As her attention turned to get own body, she noticed it. Despite her thoughts, her attemots to resist, she was there. A finger, her own, had gone rogue, slipping inside of her body. It moved back and forth, touching the inside of her body. She shivered. This was a new feeling, an intense one. She moaned again, unable to stop her hand from moving.

No, it wasn't that she couldn't. Despite her thoughts, despite her protesting, she wanted this. This feeling of her fingers inside of her while the warm sun and cool air washed over her was intense. She wanted it, that's why she couldn't stop.

Lana have out another moan as she fell prey to her own lust. A second finger slipped itself deep inside of her and the pair began to rub her inner walls. Elain giggled as she continued to play with herself, her eyes fixing deeply in Lana.

The two spoke no words between each other as they stared deeply at each other. Each was using the other to satisfy themselves. They moaned together in unison as their hands continued to flow pleasure through their bodies.

Lana was the first to finish, much to her surprise. She thought Elain would be first, as she had started so much earlier. But Elain continued to go until finally even she came to a finish.

"Well, that was fun," Elain spoke with a smirk. "I thought you 'only did that in private'?"

Lana turned deep red as she covered her lower parts with her hands, unlike Elain who kept her legs wide, keeping herself visible. "I...I couldn't help it..."

Elain giggled. "You know... next time... we don't have to be so far apart. I could come over there... You know... help you out a bit." Elain winked.

Lana blushed as hard as she could. "Never." She quickly stormed back into her apartment, slamming the patio door behind her. Still... despite her protest... the idea stuck in her mind. She did so hate doing it alone. It was so hard to imagine or look up the right things that matched her mood at the time. Sex... was so much easier... than playing on her own...

Lana looked out to the balcony. Maybe... she would have to invite Elain after all...


End file.
